Paraíso
by angelegipcio
Summary: Una compañia ha creado una forma de vida llamada "Doll" una especie de robot humanoide al servicio de sus respectivos propietarios. Seto Kaiba lidia con su desprecio hacia estos androides comprando uno, muy a su pesar, pero este resulta ser muy especial. ¿Podra el doll encontrar la el camino hacia el cariño del empresario? setoxyami
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – El comprador.

"¿Como había llegado a esto?" se preguntaba mientras estacionaba el auto frente a una fabrica que estaba junto al muelle. Él, el gran empresario de Domino City ¿en una zona de mala muerte como esa? Sin volver a reeplantearselo, porque desistiria de la idea si lo hacia, apretó el botón que de inmediato abrió la puerta del auto; con su mano izquierda separo apenas un lado de la puerta del vehículo para poder descender del mismo; tomando su maletin en el proceso. Miro a su alrededor, el malecón a simple vista parecía vacío la niebla apenas dejaba vislumbrar la tenues luces de las luminarias a lo largo del muelle. El desagradable olor a pescado llego pronto. Si, ¿Como había llegado a eso?

Cerro la puerta de su lujoso auto deportivo que claramente no combinaba con el lugar; se olvidaba, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparatito pero antes de poder activarlo las luces del auto se iluminaron una vez; un "clac" contundente se escucho del vehículo, el cierre automático centralizado se le habia adelantado; aunque el sistema de seguridad actual de Domino City era una excelencia a nivel mundial le era difícil olvidarse de las viejas costumbres; no, antes no era como ahora. Camino hacia la puerta del frente de la fabrica, el lugar en el exterior se caía a pedazos; difícil creer que dentro se encontraba uno de los mejores comerciantes de la zona, en su área claro esta. Golpeo la puerta de madera, esta se entreabrió como invitándolo a entrar y eso hizo. No tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba un grupo de hombres se encontraba reunido jugando cartas, sentados alrededor de una mesa circular; sobre ellos un foco iluminaba a los presentes que ignoraron la presencia del recién llegado, quien con una mueca de hastío camino hacia donde estaban los hombres reunidos.

Miro a los cinco hombres sentados a la mesa jugando pocker. El que llamo su atención, un tipo grandote vestido de traje, de uno 35 años, posible ex-boxeador. El segundo un tipo delgado pero con musculatura marcada, cabeza rapada, tenia una cicatriz en el labio y lentes oscuros; sostenía sus cartas con una sola mano y escondía la otra bajo la mesa; "un arma" -pensó-. El tercero era el típico ganster de las películas estadounidenses con pinta italiana, varios collares de oro alrededor de su cuello, camisa a rayas verticales oscuras, traje negro y sobrero: carnada. Los últimos 2 parecían gemelos, japoneses, los dos de tez tostada, calvos, uno estaba vestido con un atuendo de maestro de kunfu verde y el otro de color naranja: guardaespaldas. Entonces a quien había ido a ver debía ser el ex-boxeador.

"Si ya dejó de analizarnos, digame entonces" -hablo el posible ex-boxeador sin perder de vista su jugada; dirigiéndose al recién llegado- ¿Quien es usted? ¿Y a que ha venido?"

El huésped se sonrío irónicamente

"He venido ha hacer negocios; y quien soy no te interesa."

"Bien." -Se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca.- "Modelo, y preferencias"

"¿Preferencias?"

"Claro, rubia, morocha, castaña, alta, flaca, chica, ...chico."

Los otros se rieron.

"Venga, vamos atrás. Marco, acompañanos. Y ustedes no miren mis cartas."

El hombre de cabeza rapada, con gafas oscuras y cicatriz en el labio se levanto y los siguió a la habitación de atrás. Una habitación pequeña, derruida al igual que el resto del lugar pero mas amoblada: en el centro de la misma había un escritorio de madera sobre este un porta-lapices con bolígrafos; en la esquina opuesta a la puerta por donde entraron una pequeña mesa y junto a esta una silla también de madera. A la izquierda una puerta de metal gris. El llamado 'Marco' entro a la habitación y se sentó a una precavida distancia de ellos, junto a una mesita esquinera, saco una pistola y la dejo sobre la mesa de modo amedrentador. Seguramente él cuidaba el dinero, pero se necesitaba mas que eso para asustar al comprador.

El vendedor se sentó detrás del escritorio y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero antes de comenzar la negociación.

"Bien, dígame"

"Un 2.0, no importan las 'preferencias', quiero algo... único".

"¿Único? ¿Y en un 2.0?" -se recargo sobre la silla.- "Único, único, único.." -se repetía el hombre buscando una respuesta a la exigencia de su cliente.- "Creo que se lo que anda buscando. ¡Marco!" -se dirigió a su subordinado.- "trae al Muñequito de Porcelana."

"¿Muñequito de Porcelana?"- Pensó, que raro nombre para una doll.

Marco se levanto llevando su arma consigo y se dirigió a la puerta de metal, la abrió y entro.

"Aquí esta."

El hombre de la cicatriz volvió a escena seguido por una figura humana de baja estatura, como la de un niño o una niña de 16 años, vestida con un atuendo victoriano totalmente blanco. La superposición de tela blanca una capa encima de la otra le daba un toque de distinción y elegancia al doll. Un atuendo de dama antigua, como salido de una fantasía La silueta flaca al igual que sus delgados brazos eran claramente visibles ya que el atuendo se ajustaba a la piel. Un fino velo cubría la cabeza del doll escondiéndolo y a la vez aumentando la curiosidad del comprador. Solo sus manos estaban a la vista... manos pequeñas delicadas, dedos finos bien delineados.

"Bien es un doll 1.4 es uno de los últimos de la vieja generación"

"Dije que quería un 2.0"

"Bueno; este viene con unos cuantos adminiculos para compensar la falta de unidades."

"Quiero verle la cara." -ordeno.-

"Claro." - levanto un poco los adornos que cubrían al joven dejando al descubierto el rostro.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro del comprador al ver las características de la mercancía Su cabello era muy particular, las raíces negras terminaban en un rojo vivo; pero esta no era la única peculiaridad también se unía en las puntas formando picos que desafiaban la gravedad, mechones de cabello rubio caían sobre sus ojos, esos ojos... exquisitas gemas carmesí; su piel blanca que a la vista parecía suave y perfecta al tacto; -"porcelana"-, dijo en su mente; solo la mirada vacía y perdida del doll lo devolvía a la cuenta de que esa belleza no era humana, contuvo el impulso de recorrer el relieve del rostro con sus dedos; no quería que el vendedor se diera cuenta; podría ponerse exquisito en los términos y condiciones.

"Llego hace un día; no hemos tenido oportunidad de alquilarlo aun. Así que en cierto modo, esta llevando un 0 km. Es mi deber probar la mercadería.. para el control de calidad. Pero he estado muy ocupado." -dijo el vendedor con un tono de burla sobre el alegato final.-

El comprador ignoro lo ultimo que dijo el vendedor, ya le estaba dando repugnancia ese hombre. Miro al doll otra vez para estar seguro de su decisión; este no se había movido ni un ápice; sus manos juntas, sus ojos viendo al frente sin alzar la mirada, en su rostro no había expresión alguna; esperaba paciente la decisión del comprador: su decisión.

"Me lo llevo."

"Bien, serian 3.140.000 yenes... en efectivo."

El comprador dejo el maletín sobre el escritorio, lo abrió y volteo el contenido hacia el vendedor. Este miro los billetes dentro del maletín perfectamente ordenados en pilas de 10000.

"!Marco! Cuéntalo" -le dio el maletín a su subordinado y este comenzó a pasar los fajos de billetes por la maquina contadora.-

"Esta completo." -el veredicto de Marco.-

"Perfecto" -abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco unos papeles.- "el contrato es convencional. La señora nos obliga a mantener registros de las unidades pero nunca viene por estos lugares. Los registros no existen a menos que los solicite. La garantía es por 7 días; ni mas ni menos. Debe regresar en las mismas condiciones en que se lo dimos: sin raspones, ni golpes, ni abolladuras. Aquí esta el manual, puede bajarlo de Internet, el modelo es el standar. Ah que tiempos locos estos... recuerdo como era antes... era un dolor de cabeza andar buscando a las disidentes. Esta nueva era tecnológica es una maravilla y lo mejor de todo... completamente legal. La señora ha llevado a esta ciudad a lo mas alto ¿no cree?"

"¿Por que me lo dice?" -Firmando el pie del papel.-

"Nada en particular." -miro la firma que el comprado había estampado al pie del contrato.- "'S.K', bien." -Guardo el contrato en el cajón derecho del escritorio y se levanto de la silla- "Unidad 41, directiva 3" -se dirigió al doll.-

El doll alzo la cabeza en señal de respuesta a la orden que le habían dado.

"Póngase frente al doll" -le dijo al comprador.-

El comprador se paro frente al doll sin mirarlo.

"Directiva 2" -hablo el vendedor.-

Un pequeño clic se escucho.

"Es todo suyo."

El comprado dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida atrás suyo comenzó a escuchar pasos livianos que seguían su camino; el doll lo estaba siguiendo a una prudente distancia como si no confiara del todo en su nuevo amo. Salio del edificio y camino hacia el auto. El auto al notar que el dispositivo de la alarma estaba en las proximidades activo las luces para demostrar que esta se había desactivado. El comprador abrió la puerta del acompañante y miro atrás. El doll seguía allí viendo al frente a su nuevo amo esperando instrucciones. Esperaba un poco mas de vida por parte de esa pieza de utileria después de toda la propaganda que le habían hecho. Tal vez después tendría que leer el manual pero mientras tanto con que siguiera unas simples ordenes le bastaba.

"Sube" -le ordeno.-

El doll dio unos pasos, subió al vehículo y se sentó en el lugar del acompañante sin decir o hacer un solo sonido.

El comprador entro al auto también, movió la llave para encender el motor del vehículo; antes de salir vio a su reciente adquisición Seguía allí, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada. Claro, no le había ordenado ni lo primero ni lo segundo y tampoco tenia humor para hacerlo. Piso el acelerador y se alejo del puerto dejando la niebla atrás y adentrándose en la urbe de Domino City, la ciudad del futuro, así la llamaban, donde las personas tenían esclavos mecánicos personales a su disposición para saciar lo que ellos no podían o no querían hacer. Inútiles, los detestaba; y otra vez... "¿Como había llegado a esto?"

Holas a todos!... bueno este es mi primer fic, un poquito simple y... mal redactado desde ya; no me maten! T-T ehhh... bueno como no tengo mucha experiencia con esto no se mucho que decir... pero si me dan pie para la segunda parte puedo improvisar algo :)

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, porfis dejen reviews para saber que piensan, pero matenme suavemente, si? Gracias de nuevo!

Saluditos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II – El Nombre

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse a través de los cristales de la ventana tocando suavemente la piel del castaño quien dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama. Parecía que una cálida mano lo acariciaba haciéndolo despertar. Los parpados se plegaron revelando los ojos azules del joven empresario. Comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedió la noche anterior... después de los ruegos de su hermano había decidido ir a la fabrica del muelle y... se incorporo de inmediato. ¿No lo había hecho o si? ¿Había comprado un... ? Volteo hacia el ventanal. Si, el doll estaba allí parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia el exterior como una persona totalmente normal que observa el amanecer recordando... ¿recordando? ¿recordando que? Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama llevando su mano derecha sobre la frente, tapándose los ojos en señal de frustración. Si, lo había hecho; ahora era el dueño de esa burda imitación humana; se reía de sus propias suposiciones, ver a ese muñeco como ¿una persona totalmente normal, recordando? ¿Como se le ocurría que esa cosa podía recordar? Se sintió observado y no se equivocaba. Aparto la mano que cubría su frente y miro hacia el ventanal. El doll había dejado de ver el exterior y se dedicaba mirarlo fijamente, como si le reprochara algo; o eso le pareció al ojiazul, después de todo las maquinas no reprochan o no sabrían hacerlo pero igual se lo reclamo.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Haz algo útil y preparame un café."

El joven doll, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se retiro del dormitorio.

El ojiazul extrañado vio como el doll desaparecía de escena. ¿Sabría siquiera hacia donde estaba yendo?

"Demonios" -maldijo, ahora tendría que ir a ver que el muñequito no se perdiera; después de todo, su hogar, la mansión Kaiba, no tenia menos de 20 habitaciones y fácil era confundir el camino.-

Se levanto de la cama, se cubrió con su salida de baño y salio de la habitación con la intención de seguir al doll. Esperaba salir y encontrarse al muñequito golpeándose contra cada puerta adyacente a la de su dormitorio pero el doll no estaba allí. Bajo las escaleras que llevaban al hall principal. No había señales del pequeño androide. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde supuestamente debía estar el autómata. Entro a la cocina y efectivamente, allí estaba. Revolvía el contenido de una taza con una cuchara. Bueno, parecía que no debía preocuparse por un simple desayuno y parecía que ya había trazado un mapa de la casa. Dejo al robot en la cocina y regreso a su habitación

Volvió a acostarse y miro la mesa de luz; el periódico estaba sobre su mesa de luz. Entonces, el doll había recorrido la mansión durante la noche, esa era la única explicación para que el muñeco conociera el camino a través de la misma. Después tendría que re-programarlo; la idea de que el doll recorriera su casa sin su autorización le incomodaba y enfurecía a la vez. Miro el periódico de nuevo, bueno, no le hacia nada leerlo.

"La seguridad vuelve al Estado. Fedora Wagner restituye al Estado la seguridad del país", "Continua el brote de meningitis en Fukushima." -Leyó los encabezados principales, pero mas le interesaba la sección de finanzas.-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. El ojiazul bajo el diario cuando vio que el doll había regresado a la habitación; sostenía una bandeja con ambas manos que deposito sobre la cama cerca del ojiazul. Observo lo que el joven androide había preparado: café y tostadas con mermelada, manteca y dulce de leche. La bandeja estaba bellamente ordenada y decorada con un pequeño florero de porcelana y unas pequeñas flores de pétalos azules en su interior, que detalle. Dio un sorbo al café, estaba delicioso; miro al doll sin comprender; pero luego se sonrió burlonamente.

"Así que eres una cafetera muy cara."

El doll se quedo junto a la cama de su amo esperando su siguiente orden.

"Buenos días, Seto." -La voz provino del exterior del dormitorio haciendo que ambos habitantes dirigieran su mirada hacia la puerta que comenzaba a entornarse.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió; un chico de baja estatura y cabello negro largo desprolijo entro a la habitación del empresario quien respondió de forma automática

"Buenos días, Mokuba" -volvió a leer el periódico-

El chico, de buen humor camino hacia la cama de su hermano.

"¿Como dormís.. te..." -sus palabras se frenaron al ver al joven de cabellos tricolores vestido de blanco junto a la cama de su hermano.-

El empresario noto la reacción de su hermano y procedió a una escueta explicación

"Es un doll"

"Vaya" -Exclamo con asombro. Comenzó a rodear al doll observándolo detenidamente.- "Se ve muy real ¿puedo tocarlo?"

"Adelante" -respondió el ojiazul sin apartar la vista del periódico-

Mokuba tomo la mano del androide. -"Cielos, se siente muy real. ¿Como te llamas?"- pregunto.

El ojirubi parpadeo y una expresión de confusión se dibujo en su rostro.

"¿Nombre?" -repitió el joven de cabello negro. - eh... ¿directiva nombre?"

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del ojirubi.

"¿Eh? ¿no hablas? Seto ¿le pusiste nombre?"

"No."

"Oh vamos."

"Estoy ocupado."

"Vamos Seto; de nada sirve un doll si no lo personalizas."

"Personalizalo. Sobre la mesa esta el manual."

Mokuba tomo el manual, abrió el libro, la tercer hoja tenia la información que requería "Aquí dice que la base de datos tiene mas de 30000 nombres para escoger. Hasta puedes decirle que elija uno aleatoriamente."

"Díselo"

"Solo te hace caso a ti."

"Bien, después..."

"Ponle un poco de animo. Tengo que hacer una llamada, enseguida vuelvo." -El chico salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.-

Otra vez, maquina y dueño habían quedado solos en la habitación y el silencio inundo el lugar.

El ojiazul siguió leyendo las finanzas: había muy pocos cambios. Cerro el diario y lo dejo sobre la cama. Tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor; miro las noticias sin analizarlas en realidad ya que su atención era captada por ese muñeco que permanecía junto a su cama viendo la nada. Le provocaba disgusto; había visto muchos doll y estos eran mas activos o tenían mas personalidad que este. No había duda, el muñeco lo ponía a prueba, ponía a prueba su paciencia.

"Esta bien..." -Se levanto de la cama.-

Tomo el manual, busco la pagina indicada y leyó:

"Para comenzar, la selección del nombre es el primer paso hacia la personalización de la unidad, a partir de aquí la unidad aprenderá y se adaptara a los patrones del dueño."

Se paro frente al doll y siguió leyendo.

"Dice: 'para seleccionar el nombre aleatoriamente, presione el condilo mandibular izquierdo y derecho de la unidad, ubicado detrás de las orejas en la unión con la mandíbula.. a continuación pronuncie el comando: '¿Como te llamas?' de hacerlo correctamente la unidad cerrara los ojos por 60 segundos y pronunciara el nombre resultante de la selección aleatoria.'"

"Bien... veamos como es esto..."

Dejo el manual sobre la cama y a continuación llevo sus manos al rostro del doll, continuo un poco mas hasta que estas pasaron los oídos del joven muñeco; tanteo con sus dedos indices y mayor buscando el condilo mandibular. Sintió un pequeño hoyuelo apenas perceptible por encima de la mandíbula del robot, siguiendo las instrucciones, hizo suavemente presión sobre los hoyuelos.

"¿Como te llamas?"

Los ojos del doll se cerraron, era la señal, ahora solo debía esperar 60 segundos.

1...

"Que fastidio"

...1...

"..."

...3...

"¿Por que tarda tanto?"

...5...

Estaba fastidiado; odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

...8...

Miro al frente y ahí lo encontró, el doll estaba allí; no había reparado antes en eso; de veras era...

"...único.."

...13...

Esa hermosa piel blanca de seda, esas facciones perfectamente proporcionadas, esos cabellos rubios cayendo de forma balanceada sobre el rostro, decorándolo...

...21...

los ojos, esas exquisitas orbes rubíes, que ahora se encontraban ocultas bajo los parpados como dos tesoros esperando revelarse ante la luz del día..

...34...

No lo había notado... lentamente estaba atrayendo al doll hacia si mismo, acercándose a esos labios esos labios finos rosados se encontraban entreabiertos como esperando...

...55...

… esperando...

-Yami.- La voz del doll rompió el silencio.

El joven empresario se separo del doll. Estaba tan cerca y el, como una alarma que anuncia el despertar y desvanece el mas maravilloso sueño, había hablado... el doll había hablado.

Se sintió estúpido; se había dejado llevar por un maniquí No lo podía creer.

"¿Sucede algo, señor?" -la voz del doll llego nuevamente a sus oídos-

El ojiazul miro al doll,

"Nada" -'Señor' le sorprendió que el doll lo llamara así, o mas le sorprendía la forma en que lo decía, esperaba que su tono fuese mas servil, después de todo así consideraba a estas imitaciones humanas; pero no era así, su forma era cálida y respetuosa.

Todavía se seguía preguntando porque se había acercado tanto al doll y en su sorpresa no había escuchado lo que este había dicho.- "¿Como te llamas?"

"Yami, señor."

"Ese nombre... ¿por que?"

Observo al joven doll fijamente, ¿porque ese nombre? estaba a punto de hacer la pregunta cuando la voz del televisor lo saco de sus pensamientos y atrajo su atención.

"Cree que es lo correcto, restituir la seguridad del país al Estado cuando los resultados han sido tan positivos." -preguntaba el entrevistador a una joven de cabellos castaños, corte carré, de piel blanca y ojos castaños; vestía un elegante traje negro y por debajo del saco una camisa blanca con los primeros botones prolijamente desabrochados. Estaba sentada sobre un sillón, cruzada de piernas frente al entrevistador.

"Cuando nos hicimos cargo de la seguridad, hace aproximadamente 3 años; la situación era totalmente diferente a la de ahora. Si recuerda en aquel momento ocurrió el atentado del 4 de junio." -contesto la joven.-

"Como olvidarlo; una terrible fecha para nuestro país que costó las vidas de 400 ciudadanos y otros 34 que aun continúan desaparecidos."

"Fue un trabajo muy extenso y en realidad aun no ha terminado del todo; la inseguridad no puede arrancarse y esperar que no vuelva a crecer; por eso creo que el Estado se hará cargo perfectamente del problema."

"¿Es verdad que el sistema ha tenido tanto éxito que varias compañías internacionales han querido comprar el software?"

"Es verdad, pero la patente es nacional y no puede venderse a escala internacional."

"Entonces el software es puramente japones."

"Puramente japones; hecho por y para Japón"

"Pero podría usarse para otras... otras utilidades dentro del país"

"Absolutamente, todo el departamento de bio-ingenieria de la Universidad tiene como base este trabajo. Los actualmente llamados 'Doll' a cargo de la doctora Ivone Simmons."

"¿Los Doll también?"

"No solamente los Doll; toda el área de medicina, las prótesis robóticas, el estudio y la integración de las llamadas A.I. En la identificación y reconocimiento de posibles focos delictivos."

"¿Los terroristas?"

"Bueno, yo no los llamaría terroristas..."

"Pero se comportan como tales. recordemos que estas organizaciones se han quejado de que poner cámaras cada 100 metros es ilegal y una violación hacia la privacidad. Ademas se cree que puedan estar relacionadas con el flagelo que afecta Fukushima."

"Si, aun no estamos completamente seguros de que estén estrechamente ligados con el atentado biológico en Fukushima; el cual es una total desgracia que esperemos poder solucionar a la brevedad."

"Para concluir: ¿cree que el estado podrá hacer frente al problema con la misma eficacia con la cual usted y el software '41' trataron?"

"Quisiera creer que es posible, tampoco creo hallamos hecho maravillas, es algo que se puede hacer si se tiene la convicción necesaria. También creo que este cambio es muy positivo; todo lo que sea estatizar es un beneficio para todos."

Seto aparto la mirada del televisor.

"¿Como una abogada resulto ser ingeniera?"

La puerta comenzó a abrirse; el chico de cabello negro había regresado como había prometido, esta vez venia leyendo unas cartas que habían llegado en el correo.

"Seto, te llego una invitación de ..."

"Tirala" -Respondió interrumpiendo a su hermano.-

"Es del Ministerio; para celebrar lo del traspaso; no solo habrá políticos.."

"No, Wagner estará ahí y todas las compañías estarán tratado de obtener ese software: Industrial Illusions, Paradise, Schraider, ..."

"Seria bueno que vayas."

"Olvidalo, no pienso ir."

"Pero Seto; es una buena oportunidad para la compañía. Tienes que buscar accionistas nuevos."

El joven ojiazul se recargo sobre su sillón, era verdad, las acciones no habían acompañado mucho estos últimos 2 años. No iba a negar la realidad, se necesitaba dinero.

"Esta bien. Ya que insistes."

"Excelente, y podrás estrenar a tu acompañante" -dijo el chico mirando al doll.-

Yami le devolvió la mirada como si comprendiera lo que el chico decía.

"Es solo una expresión" -El chico tomó a Yami de la mano llevándolo fuera de la habitación de Seto. - "Lo olvidaba... es a las 20 horas Seto."- cerro la puerta.

"¡Bien! Ya era hora que Seto saliera de su oficina; ha estado muy obsesionado buscando una idea original" – se dirigió al doll, no esperando que este le contestara.

"Tu hermano es muy creativo; no creo que tenga problemas con eso."

"Si, es verdad. ¿Eh?" -la sorpresa lo inundo, de veras no esperaba respuesta por parte del doll.- "Mi hermano te debe haber configurado. ¿Como te llamas?"

"Yami" -dijo el doll-

"Bien Yami, acompañaras a Seto esta noche. ¿Tienes vestuario?"

Yami miro las ropas que llevaba puesta: Su vestido blanco victoriano de muñeca. Mokuba suspiro.

"No, no. No puedes ir así. Ven, vamos a recorrer el centro comercial."

La noche llego cubriendo Domino city con su manto azul, las estrellas lentamente se hicieron presentes pero su luz era difuminada por las luces de la ciudad.

En la mansión Kaiba el joven empresario aguardaba impaciente en el hall principal. Vestía un traje de ejecutivo de color negro, aunque para la ocasión era traje de noche; sus zapatos haciendo juego con el traje también negros recién lustrados; bajo el saco negro una camisa celeste se podía ver y sobre esta una corbata azul ultramar con finas lineas celestes que combinaban con los ojos azules del joven. Ya eran las 19:10 se hacia tarde y no había rastros de su hermano ni de su "acompañante".

"¿Donde estarán Mokuba y ese androide?"

"¡Seto!"

La voz de su hermano lo hizo voltear hacia la entrada principal.

"Ya volvimos. Mira lo que le compre a Yami."

Mokuba tomo a Yami de la mano y lo hizo entrar a la casa para que Seto lo viera. La sorpresa se manifestó en el rostro del empresario; Yami estaba vestido con un traje azul de cobalto oscuro casi rayando el negro, muy moderno con un toque de distinción sin opacar a su pareja; Bajo el saco se podía ver el cuello de una camisa blanca cara y de marca y aunque no usaba corbata igual quedaba elegante dándole una discreta desprolijidad.

"Pónganse juntos."

Yami se paro junto a su dueño.

"Lucen muy bien. Una perfecta pareja."

"No bromees, Mokuba." -dijo el castaño.-

"No bromeo. Es la verdad."

"Luce muy bien, señor." -dijo Yami pero no recibió un cumplido de regreso; así que solo guardó silencio.-

"Vamos, se hace tarde."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Holas a todos! Si! continué! jeje grax mis fellow girls, Gavril, MagiDunkelheit y Gattu10 por sus reviews... besote! las quiero mucho!

Contestando por los detalles... Si, no soy muy buena redactando, o me enredo mucho o paso las cosas muy por encima ToT; pero voy a tratar de mejorar. Este capitulo me costo escribirlo, creo que sobrecargue en muy pocas paginas... otra cosa que tengo que analizar.

Bueno acá Seto ya le quiere saltar encima de Yamisito, como todo un manga Rapan; pero no es tan sencillo no quiero adelantarme así que Seto sentate cerca del aire acondicionado por las dudas.

Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, y que todavía tengan interés en el fic :) si es así, dejen un review por favor. Muchas Gracias!

Nos leemos próximamente,

Cuídense!

PD: ¿Alguien noto la sucesión de Fibonacci durante la secuencia del tiempo? Referencia matemática, que nerd! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III – Parte I: La Fiesta**

"Esta noche se celebrara el traspaso; una fiesta para pocos."

"Así es Rebecca; como de seguro saben, esta noche se apaga el Sistema Único de Vigilancia, también conocido como Sistema 41, y pasa a estar en manos del Gobierno y por supuesto, también, la obligación de volver a activarlo de ser necesario."

"Claro, no hay que olvidar que el gobierno ha hecho lo imposible por silenciar a las voces que no acuerdan con su retorcido discurso político; múltiples compañías han sido expropiadas, disueltas o nacionalizadas ya sea para silenciar la voz opositora o para ocultar los acuerdos espurios de los actuales funcionarios. Hace poco se descubrió que la compañía que gano la licitación por 140 millones de yenes para construir viviendas para los afectados por el atentado del 4 de junio, Paradise, es conducida por Dartz Paradise.

"¿El secretario de Defensa?"

"El mismo, la oferta de esta compañía no había sido la mas económica ni al parecer la mas eficiente ya que solo ha construido un solo edificio y adivine ¿Cual es?"

"No se. ¿La Torre Akasaka?"

"No, su humilde hogar. Un palacio de estilo gótico en las afueras de Domino City valuado en 30 millones de yenes, y que extrañamente se construyo después de que el gobierno le diera los fondos para la construcción de las viviendas sociales."

"Espera, ¿significa que el Gobierno contrata a sus propios funcionarios? Dime al menos que construyó las viviendas."

"Buena pregunta, según él, fueron construidas en el barrio Okuma, Fukushima."

"¿La zona contaminada? ¿y alguien vive allí?"

"Eso fue lo que le preguntamos y esto lo que respondió: 'Las viviendas se construyeron allí, no es nuestra culpa que los terroristas atacaran esa zona. Es una muestra de la calaña de estos personajes.' Con lo que el ilustre secretario no contaba, era que adquirimos imágenes satelitales del predio un día antes del atentado biológico: el 10 de septiembre. Y solo se ve un páramo. Fuimos con el secretario y esto dijo: 'Mire, las viviendas están allí. No me confiaría de estas fotitos satelitales. Si quiere vaya a verlas por su cuenta.' Un poco del humor negro del secretario de defensa. En otras noticias..."

"Siempre es lo mismo... " -Dijo Seto mientras cambiaba la estación de radio hacia una con música ambiental.-

Las dulces notas del piano invadieron el interior del vehículo en el que viajaban él y Yami.

En el exterior a los costados del camino se podían ver las tenues luminarias de la entrada de la mansión Kaiba y a sus costados un bosque de alerces. Los arboles apenas se veían por la negrura de la noche, fácil era perderse entre ellos; pero ese no era el problema de los jovenes, pues ellos iban a gran velocidad en el auto del empresario, un Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.

En el asiento del acompañante; el joven ojirubi iba mirando al frente sin percatarse del paisaje a su alrededor. El ojiazul activo el piloto automático del auto y abrió su celular para mandar un mensaje cuando sintió algo posado sobre su hombro derecho; miro, Yami se había recostado sobre su brazo derecho como si se hubiese quedado dormido. La sorpresa lo invadió. ¿Se quedo dormido por la música? ¿Acaso duerme?

"¿Que haces?" -atino a preguntarle al doll.-

"Esta muy cálido. Solo estoy absorbiendo un poco de su calor. Gaste mucha batería en el centro comercial." -respondió el doll sin moverse.-

"¿Te recargas con calor humano?"

"De manera secundaria. Mi fuente principal es la energía solar."

Seto recordó que cuando despertó aquella mañana, el doll estaba junto a la ventana por la que entraban los rayos de sol. Entonces no estaba allí porque si, estaba recargando sus baterías

"¿Usas fuentes de calor? No puedes ponerte junto a una estufa."

"El calor de una estufa es demasiado. Podría sufrir daños."

"¿Y cuanta batería tienes?" -tal vez debería haberle puesto mas atención al manual.-

"Tengo mis reservas pero si se agotan el ciclo se rompe."

"Siempre podría ponerte otras baterías"

"Podría, pero mis baterías son caras y saldrán de circulación en poco tiempo, ya son obsoletas."

Seto se rio. "¿Eres obsoleto?"

"...Si." -dijo con lo que parecía ser un tono de resignación-

Sin darse cuenta, las luces de otros vehículos que circulaban a la par comenzaron a aparecer; anunciando que el paisaje rural había quedado atrás y habían entrado en la gran ciudad. El viaje continuo hasta que llegaron a una intersección de la cual parecía que jamas iban a salir. Una incontable fila de autos se había formado en la autopista frente a ellos; los minutos pasaban pero el camino no se abría; haciendo que el castaño se mostrara impaciente.

"La autopista esta colapsada, señor. El camino mas directo es por el antiguo centro."

"¿Un GPS incorporado?" -pensó- "Bien."

Tomo la bajada de la autopista y en pocos minutos llegaron al Antiguo Centro. La verdad era que conocía el camino, pero odiaba ir por allí, esas calles tristes, vaciás oscuras, olvidadas y derruidas por el fuego se habían convertido en el santuario de las victimas de aquella noche.

"Demonios"

La calle estaba llena de baches los cuales hacían que la dirección del auto se desviara del camino. No podía usar el piloto automático con la calle en esas condiciones.

"Nos metiste en la boca del lobo."

"Es el camino mas rápido"

"Esta oscuro."

"Prenda las luces." -Yami volteo a verlo.-

El castaño aparto la vista del volante y volteo a ver a Yami; esa ultima frase había sonado como una orden. ¿Acaso esa marioneta le estaba dando ordenes? Yami seguía observándolo sin decir nada. Miro al ojirubi y detrás de el, la ventana del auto que daba hacia el oscuro exterior. La luz del interior del auto se apago dejando solo el contorno de Yami visible; la luz parpadeo de nuevo pero algo había cambiado; Seto observo a la figura negra a su lado y observo el escenario que se veía en el exterior a través del vidrio de la ventana del vehículo justo detrás del misterioso extraño. Una luz primero tenue pero que rápidamente comenzó a crecer en el pavimento a unos metros de donde ellos estaban, creció hasta convertirse en una gran bola de fuego que se tragaba todo a su alrededor y se acercaba a ellos. La luz de fuego comenzó a invadir el automóvil pero Seto estaba mas intrigado en descubrir quien era la persona frente a el, la luz comenzaba a develar el rostro del extraño frente suyo; un ruido comenzó a llegar de lejos pero pronto se hizo mas fuerte, era el ruido como de una bocina, se acercaba, mas, mas.

El extraño acompañante rápidamente extendió su mano hacia el volante y tiro del mismo. El auto bruscamente volvió a su carril sacando al ojiazul de su ensoñación; un camión haciendo juego de luces para que lo vieran y tocando bocina paso en el carril contrario a gran velocidad. El castaño vio que el doll había tomado el control del vehículo impidiendo que colisionaran de frente contra el camión. Había descuidado el camino, estuvo a punto de estrellarlos contra el camión y Yami le había salvado la vida.

"¿No dirás nada?" -dijo el castaño con un tono irritable. Imaginaba lo que el doll estaria pensando y le disgustaba.-

"No..."

El castaño se quedo en silencio y así el viaje continuo.

**Capitulo III – Parte II: Venganza y la mujer del vestido rojo.**

Una gran cantidad de autos lujosos comenzaron a divisarse y delante de ellos, el gran edificio: El Palacio del Ministerio, una estructura mezcla entre gótica y moderna, imponente, adornada con miles de luces brillantes que llamaban a los invitados de alta alcurnia que esta noche serian sus huéspedes

La entrada estaba llena de personalidades, políticos y empresarios afines al gobierno y no faltaban los paparazis que inundaban el aire con las luces incandescentes de sus cámaras y los reporteros entrevistando a los artistas que llegaba al lugar.

"Esta es una noche muy especial, una gran cantidad de celebridades se han acercado a esta fiesta por el traspaso. Sin duda, es un evento que promete dar que hablar."

Seto estaciono el auto en la entrada principal y un doll muchacho con traje se presento junto a la puerta del Lamborghini para abrirla y recibir las llaves del mismo por parte del conductor para aparcarlo en el estacionamiento según las normas del lugar.

Una incontable cantidad de flashes iluminaron al castaño ni bien bajo de su vehículo

"No puedo creerlo, el joven Kaiba ha venido a la fiesta. Y..." -comento la reportera al ver bajar a Seto de su deportivo. - "Si, el playboy Kaiba viene acompañado. Sáquenle fotos a esos bombones."

Seto le abrió la puerta a Yami; este, ni bien puso un pie en el suelo los flashes lo cegaron.

"Camina con cuidado pero rápido y mantén la boca cerrada." -fue el consejo de Seto hacia Yami, quien parecía un poco confundido con toda esta situación-

"Kaiba... ¿Son ciertos los rumores de la desinversion?"

"¿Es cierto que su compañía esta vinculada al atentado del 4 de junio?"

"¿Es verdad que Schraider adquirirá su compañía en diciembre y que se declarara en bancarrota?"

"Todas son teorías muy bonitas; pero hasta que no me presentes pruebas concisas mejor cállense" -retruco el empresario al verse acosado por las preguntas de los reporteros.-

"Ahí lo tienen; el joven Kaiba se burla de la prensa y desmiente los rumores. Pero es sabido que habla solo desde el miedo y la impotencia de perder su compañía; solo estamos a 4 meses de diciembre y ahí veremos como el poderoso empresario se traga sus palabras."

El castaño presento su invitación en la puertas principales del Palacio del Ministerio; el doll que estaba en la puerta resguardado por unos guardaespaldas tomo la invitación para confirmar su autenticidad. Habiéndolo hecho se la devolvió al castaño y lo dejo entrar a el y a su pareja.

El salón principal era gigante con pisos de porcelanato color café con leche, con dibujos de enredaderas marrones, con detalles verdes y rojos y bordes dorados; altas paredes rodeaban el lugar atravesadas por enormes ventanales;largas telas de terciopelo rojos caían desde el techo cubriendo el escenario y detrás de este, el ventanal principal que daba al este de la ciudad; el techo era una cúpula decorado con bellas pinturas renacentistas; en el nivel superior se podían ver 8 palcos construidos estrategicamente para ver el escenario desde el primer piso; y distribuidos equitativamente alrededor de todo el lugar. En el centro del salón había una larga mesa adornada con un mantel blanco y sobre este había grandes floreros con rosas de todos colores y bandejas con enorme variedad de comidas y bebidas. La mesa había dividido el salón en una sección donde los invitados bailaban al ritmo del vals de la orquesta y la otra sección donde los empresarios se dedicaban a hablar de sus negocios. Los invitados estaban todos vestidos de etiqueta, los hombres de traje y las mujeres con vistosos y elegantes vestidos que se movían con el andar de sus dueñas.

Seto dio una rápida mirada al lugar y ahí lo vio; ese molesto personaje también estaba allí y se dirigía hacia el como una piraña en busca de alimento. Llevo a Yami hasta la pared oriental.

"¿Señor?"

"Quedate aquí un momento." -Si iba a enfrentar a ese payaso de cabellos rosados debía hacerlo solo.- "Enseguida vuelvo."

Seto camino hasta el centro cuando escucho la molesta voz de su rival, un joven de su misma edad y estatura, de cabellos rosados, ojos verdes y vestido de traje color fucsia; que, para peor, venia acompañado por otro joven de cabellos plateados y vestido de traje blanco. Pirañas.

"Joven Kaiba, que gusto verlo en sociedad de nuevo." -Hablo primero el muchacho de cabellos plateados.-

"Es verdad ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Dos... tres años." -dijo el de cabellos rosados.-

"Tres años." -respondió Seto, secamente.-

"He seguido las inversiones de tu compañía."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ¿cuanto mas aguantaran? ¿cuatro, cinco meses mas? Ah, lo olvidaba en diciembre tu compañía se ira a pique."

"No sabia que te preocuparas por mi empresa, Siegfried Von Schraider ."

"Me preocupo por mis futuras adquisiciones. A propósito ¿como esta tu padre?"

"No te importa."

"El viejo Kaiba esta llegando al final del camino mientras que su hijo juega al ejecutivo solitario con la compañía de papa."

"Se están confundiendo; eso es lo que hicieron ustedes."

"No Kaiba; nosotros nos pusimos del bando ganador. Tal vez, deberías hacer lo mismo. Y cuanto antes mejor."

El sonido de una cuchara golpear contra una copa de vidrio se escucho a lo lejos. La orquesta se detuvo y las voces de los invitados de a poco fue disminuyendo.

"Damas y caballeros." -Hablo un hombre de unos 40 años que estaba en el escenario; ojos verdes y cabellos verdosos desprolijos; vestía traje blanco.- "Quiero darles la bienvenida a mi humilde hogar." -se sonrió- "trabajo tanto aquí que ya lo llegue a considerar mi hogar. Tal vez mude a mi familia aquí y convierta el estacionamiento en mi campo de golf privado."

Se escucho las risas de los invitados.

"Verlos a todos; felices y prósperos me llena el corazón de jubilo. Propongo un brindis por nuestro país, por su soberanía, pero hablando claro, nada de esto seria posible sin la ayuda de esta heroica mujer, Fedora, querida."

Una mujer de cabellos castaños, corte carre, ojos color avellana subió al escenario; llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con sutiles brillos. Un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos rubios con gafas negras; subió detrás de ella y se coloco detrás de la mujer como si fuera un guardaespaldas. Los aplausos acompañaron a la joven todo el camino.

"Haznos el honor Fedora." -Dijo el anfitrión dándole la copa a la mujer.-

"Han sido 3 años difíciles, comenzando por la crisis económica global afecto terriblemente a nuestros países hermanos, llevándolos a la mas cruenta e irracional solución: la guerra. Tratamos de mantenernos al margen, como defensores de la paz y el equilibrio; pero eso no fue suficiente y no se nos perdono nuestra neutralidad. El atentado en el Centro de Domino City fue solo el comienzo, muchas vidas se perdieron; padres, madres, hijos, hermanos, personas queridas. Luego, el atentado biológico en Fukushima nos dio cuenta que el enemigo se había instalado en nuestra casa. Recuerdo aquella noche, cuando pusimos nuestras esperanzas en el software '41', el Sistemas Único de Vigilancia, el primer sistema con la inteligencia suficiente para detectar las amenazas a nuestra nación, a nuestro hogar; Hoy a tres años de la tragedia hemos encontrado y enjuiciado a los culpables pero aun quedan otros que apoyan esta barbarica practica como un método de protesta. A ellos les digo, que la justicia caerá sobre ellos. Y si es necesario volver a conectar el software 41, que no tengan dudas que lo haremos."

Los aplausos concluyeron el discurso de la joven.

Seto solo se quedo mirándola en silencio.

"Amigos, disfruten. Mañana sera otro día, y el estado usara todo lo necesario para garantizar su bienestar. Salud." -finalizo el anfitrion.-

La joven bajo del escenario rodeada de sus fans.

Kaiba tomo una copa y se sirvió un whisky, lo necesitaba después de ese discurso.

"Hopkings esta peleando sus ultimas cartas en declarar la Ley de Difusión como anticonstitucional."

"Esos malditos monopolios extranjeros."

"¿Has escuchado de esa nueva ley?"

"En diciembre la desinversion sera masiva para todas las compañías"

"Un golpe maestro de seguro."

El castaño escuchaba las conversaciones de los invitados a su alrededor cuando una voz familiar le erizo la piel.

"Vaya, el Dark Knight sale de su mansión para mezclarse con la gente humilde."

"Ustedes no son ningunos humildes, Fedora."

La mujer del vestido rojo se acercó a hablar con el empresario que estaba solo en compañía del vaso de whisky.

"Oh, no seas malo. Así que... ¿Que te trajo a este despilfarro de dinero?"

"Quería ver hasta donde ha llegado la decadencia de la alta sociedad."

"Touche"

"Y pasar a felicitarte por el éxito de tu... software."

La mujer se sonrió "No es mio, Kaiba. Es de mi cliente."

"¿Tu cliente? Tu cliente es un tanto paranoico ¿no es así?"

"Seto, el atentado ocurrió, personas murieron; ese software trajo tranquilidad."

"Una cosa fueron las personas que perecieron durante el atentado otra fueron las que desaparecieron después, bajo la supervisión de tu software."

"Vaya ¿y ahora quien es el paranoico? Son solo mitos urbanos. ¿Acaso conoces a alguien que haya desaparecido?"

"..."

"Me lo imagine"

"Que no los conozca no quiere decir que no haya pasado."

"Ves la punta del iceberg Kaiba. Solo la punta."

"Algún día, se sabrá todo lo que han hecho. Ahora si me disculpas."

El castaño se aparto de la joven, ella se sonrió.

"¿Quien sabe? Tal vez tengas razón Kaiba.. tal vez... _algo habrán hecho_..."

Al escuchar esto, Seto volteo a ver a la joven pero ella ya se encontraba hablando con otros personajes. No volvería a hablar con esa mujer. Continuo con su camino esquivando a los invitados de la fiesta cuando se encontró con uno que no pudo eludir y la colisión fue inminente.

"Disculpe, fue mi culpa." -Una voz femenina llego a sus oídos-

"No, esta bien." -respondió el castaño con el respeto que le debe un caballero a una dama; aunque ciertamente la joven había chocado contra el.-

"Usted es... Seto Kaiba ¿no es así?" -la joven de unos 19 años, cabellos plateados, ojos rojizos que le recordaban a los de Yami.-

"Bueno, me veo en desventaja."

"No, esta bien, no salgo mucho. Ivone Simmons." -se presento, sonriendo.-

"¿Ivone? ¿La creadora de los doll?"

"Culpable."

Así que ella era la misteriosa Ivone, la creadora del imperio Doll; hasta podría considerarse la madre de los Doll; ¿la madre de Yami? podía ser, tenían los mismos ojos.

"Bueno señorita Simmons. Ya veo porque no sale, tiene un ejercito de androides en el exterior, debe ser algo muy tedioso. Tratar de quitarle su humanidad a las personas creando esas imitaciones baratas."

"No en verdad; habla desde su lecho de rosas señor Kaiba, 300.000 de yenes no es una cifra barata. Ademas es interesante, ver, analizar porque los compañeros de cables y chips tienen tanta aceptación en el mercado."

"Si, patético en verdad. Al igual que la persona que los creo."

"El transhumanismo ha existido desde antes que yo naciera, señor Kaiba. La cpu, la Internet, las redes sociales. Usted mismo formo parte de él con sus juegos holograficos."

"Si, pero era diferente, los que lo usaban eran humanos."

"Los tiempos cambian..."

"No siempre para bien."

"¿No cree en el destino?"

"Claro que no."

"Debería. Por cierto... Lo vi entrar con ese doll ¿me equivoco?" -señalando a Yami quien se encontraba contra la pared oriental; donde Seto le habia dicho que se quedara.-

"No, no se equivoca."

"Es muy bonito."

"¿Alaba su propio trabajo?"

"Un poco de egocentrismo no hace daño. Ademas admiro el buen gusto del amo."

"Si bueno, lo encuentro un tanto fastidioso. Si me permite; iré a ver que no meta los dedos en los enchufes."

"Mas le vale. La corriente y los campos magnéticos alteran su unidad de control. Podría quedarse con un pisapapeles muy costoso."

"Si, tendré que ordenarle que se aleje del microondas; es una lastima, han estado muy mimosos."

"Me alegra ver que su sentido del humor esta intacto."

El ojiazul se dispuso a irse cuando la voz de la joven de cabello plateado lo llamo.

"Oh, señor Kaiba.- La mujer saco una rosa blanca de uno de los floreros de la mesa y se la alcanzo al castaño. - "Dele esto." -entregándole la rosa. El castaño vio la flor sin comprender lo que la joven pretendía- "Creame, le encantara."

Seto tomo la flor y continuo con su camino; la joven lo vio alejarse y siguió bebiendo el contenido de la copa que llevaba en su mano.

Al otro lado del salón Seto diviso a su acompañante, estaba de pie contra una pared mirando a los invitados bailar. El castaño llego hasta donde Yami estaba y se recargo contra la pared junto al ojirubi.

"¿Se esta divirtiendo, señor?" -pregunto el doll con tranquilidad.-

"¿Parece que me estoy divirtiendo?"

"No, parece molesto. Pero tampoco se ha retirado."

"¿Y tu?"

"¿Yo?"

"¿Te estas divirtiendo? No te has movido de aquí en toda la noche. ¿Que estas haciendo?"

"Miro, observo, aprendo."

"¿Y que has aprendido hasta ahora?"

"Hace unos instante un muchacho que llevaba una bandeja con canapés le ofreció a una señorita; ella dijo: "No, gracias; estoy a dieta." y el muchacho se retiro. Luego, un hombre invito a una señorita con un raro acento francés a algo llamado "Le lit de l'amore"; la señorita le respondió abofeteandolo en el rostro. Media hora después un hombre me pregunto si quería que ajustara mis clavijas; le respondí "No, gracias; solo personal autorizado puede ajustar mis clavijas". El hombre se rio y comenzó a rozar mis labios con sus dedos; así que lo abofetee. El hombre me miro asombrado, me llamo frígido y se retiro."

"¿Abofeteaste a alguien?" -pregunto el castaño extrañado.-

"Si."

"No sabia que respondieras de esa forma."

"Mi memoria tiene instrucciones básicas; pero puedo armar instrucciones mas complejas para responder a situaciones desconocidas. Hasta ahora la reacción de la segunda señorita para expresar negación me ha servido. ¿Hice mal?" -dijo el doll con inseguridad, no esperaba que su amo lo reprendiera por sus acciones.-

"No, si el te provoco esta bien..."

"¿Provocar?"

"Si, se te estaba insinuando. ¿No lo sabias?"

"No comprendo. El se hizo pasar por un técnico; eso es un delito."

"No, te estaba proponiendo que te acostaras con el."

Yami quedo viendo al frente, sus ojos se abrieron con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

"Lo sabias ¿no?"

"Creo..., que una parte de mi sabia. Ahora entiendo porque alegó en contra de mi libido."

"Eres raro. Mas te vale que midas tus acciones conmigo."

"Señor, usted es personal autorizado."

El ojiazul se sonrió

"Toma." -dijo el castaño entregándole la rosa blanca al doll.-

"¿Para mi?" -tomo la flor con sus manos y se quedo viéndola, tan delicada, la proporción, el equilibrio y el balance en el tamaño, la cantidad y la disposición de los pétalos era perfecta y por lo tanto simplemente hermosa. Que le regalaran una muestra de la perfección lo hacia sentir... ¿agradecido? ¿feliz?- "Gracias, señor." -Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.-

Había funcionado. Sin embargo, después de que Ivone lo llamara 'señor', lo cual era acertado ya que la chica era mas joven que el, sentía que ella lo decía mofándose; después de todo, esa chiquilla le había arrebatado el lugar de CEO mas joven; tal vez solo era una suposición suya y sus palabras no tenían intencionalidad mas que el de una niña educada, pero ahora le disgustaba que Yami lo llamara 'señor'.

"Dime Seto."

El ojirubi sonrió de nuevo.

"Señor Seto"

"Ven, dejame que te la coloque." -El castaño coloco la flor en el bolsillo del saco del joven ojirubi, sobre el corazón de este. "Te queda bien." Los dos jóvenes se miraron un minuto. A Seto ya no le parecía tan desagradable su pequeño acompañante; esa ingenuidad era un tanto cautivante.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

"No se bailar."

"¿No me dijiste que aprendías?"

"Nunca considere que quisiera enseñarme."

"Bueno, ya aprendiste otra cosa."

De pronto, las luces del salón se apagaron; los invitados comenzaron a murmurar, ¿acaso era parte de un show? Seto sintió el ambiente y se dio cuenta, algo no andaba bien. Una seguidilla de disparos inundo el lugar haciendo gritar a los invitados quienes se cubrieron intentando escapar de la balacera. Seto cubrió a Yami en un acto reflejo antes de darse cuenta que aunque le dispararan; las balas no tendrían gran impacto en el. Cuando el sonido se detuvo Seto miro a los demás invitados, algunos estaban en el suelo, asustados tratando de esconderse o entender que era lo que sucedía, miro hacia el escenario, allí estaba Fedora de pie mirando hacia el palco que estaba a la izquierda del escenario. El también dirigió su mirada hacia allí y los vio; un grupo de jóvenes; vestidos con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de camuflaje; llevaban armas en sus manos para defenderse de los guardias del lugar pero en ese momento no se divisaba ninguno; lo cual llamo la atención de Seto.

"¡Fedora!"

Uno de los intrusos hablo; un chico rubio, alto como de 18 años; también llevaba uniforme y una M15 en las manos.

"Katsuya Jonouchi..." -respondió la aludida. El miedo no estaba presente en su voz.-

"Me sorprende que me conozcas. "

"Los conozco a todos ustedes, he monitoreado sus actividades, "

"¿Y por que no sorprende?"

"Entonces tampoco te sorprende esto..."

Varios francotiradores aparecieron por detrás de los balcones del recinto.

"No pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil ¿o si?"

"Tu dictadura no durara por siempre, Fedora."

La joven abogada solo sonrió

"!Fedora!" -Otra voz clamo el nombre de la anfitriona.- "¿Me recuerdas?" -apareció junto al rubio, un joven de piel tostada y cabellos plateados que formaban picos. Este solo vestía la parte de abajo del uniforme y una musculosa cubriendo su torso.

"Marick Ishtar."

El joven de piel tostada saco un arma y le apunto a Fedora.

"No sean ingenuos, tenemos todo rodeado, nunca saldrán de esta habitación" -Dijo la mujer del vestido rojo.-

**...nunca saldrán de esta habitación..**

"Fedora..." -dijo por lo bajo el chico de cabellos plateados. Quería hacerlo quería jalar el gatillo y terminar con esa mujer.-

"Ishtar ¿vas a dispararme?"

El clima de la habitación se podía cortar con el borde de una hoja. El silencio...

"Marick, piénsalo bien." -El rubio le dijo a su compañero por lo bajo.-

"No disparen. Pase lo que pase..." -la orden de Wagner hacia los francotiradores.-

…**no disparen...**

La mujer permanecía ahí erguida firme mirando seria y fijamente a su posible verdugo que le apuntaba con la nueve milímetros El pulso del joven de cabellos plateados era tambaleante; el mismo estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria y esa mujer, allí mirándolo, desafiándolo

"Te matare. ¡Te matare por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana!"

El arma se disparo. Todos quedaron aterrados por el futuro de la joven abogada pero... ella continuaba de pie y justo delante de ella, su guardaespaldas, el hombre fornido que estaba a su lado durante el discurso caía de rodillas al suelo.

"Demonios; es tiempo de irnos." grito el rubio a sus compañeros.

Los alborotadores bajaron las escaleras para salir por el ventanal detrás del escenario. Cuando pasaron por el salón la gente que estaba allí comenzó a aglutinarse para alejarse de ellos y acercarse a las salidas. La marea de gente separo a Seto de Yami quien aun continuaba contra la pared donde estaban, mientras Seto luchaba contra la avalancha de gente para regresar junto a su acompañante y sacarlo del lugar consigo.

Yami se había quedado solo. Los activistas pasaron junto a el yendo hacia el ventanal cuando uno de ellos se quedo viéndolo con familiaridad. Un chico de 16 años de mediana estatura, cabellos tricolores con un peinado casi idéntico al de Yami; el era idéntico a Yami, solo había una pequeña diferencia en los ojos y en la altura.

"¿Yami?" -Llamo el chico; el aludido solo respondió con la mirada.- "¿Yami? ¿Eres tu?" -dijo mientras se iba acercando al doll.-

"Atrapenlo." -Las voces de los guardias y francotiradores.-

Un estruendo retumbo en el edificio. Yami permanecía inmóvil frente al joven que se parecía a el y de pronto sintió algunas gotas húmedas sobre su rostro; llevo su mano hacia su rostro y después la retiro para mirar las gotas: manchas rojas sobre su piel. La rosa blanca que llevaba en su bolsillo se había teñido de rojo.

"¡Yugi!" -El grito del terrorista rubio.-

El doll alzo la vista para ver como su gemelo humano se desplomaba en el suelo al instante y un pequeño lago de sangre se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Yami se quedo mirándolo sin comprender la incontable cantidad de instrucciones que iban y venían dentro de el. ¿Por que? ¿Por que le importaba? Después de todo, ese chico no era su amo, no tenia porque importarle ¿o si?

"¡Yugi!" -El rubio vio a su amigo sobre el suelo e intento volver para ayudarlo pero los demás lo sujetaron y lo sacaron de allí; si no se iban ahora los encerrarían, o peor...-

"¡Yugi! Tenemos que salvarlo. No podemos dejarlo."

"Ya es tarde, Jou. Déjalo."

Los terroristas se fueron.

"Yami" -El ojiazul apareció tomando al doll de los brazos y sacándolo de escena.- "¡Yami!" - le grito. Yami temblaba y mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos ante lo que había sucedido; estaba en shock. -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Digo que fue el Coronel Mostaza, en el salón de baile con el candelabro... XD bueno Setito se hace amar adonde vaya, gente. Muchas gracias a **MagiDunkelheit, Gavril, dana rock shooter, Sineadhdz** por sus reviews; ¡muchísimas gracias! Acá esta la tercera parte de este peque fic y varios personajes se han unido al baile, y otros ya nos han dejado prematuramente. Si, me tarde mucho en escribirlo porque eran dos partes y tenían que ir juntas; era una sola idea XD plus aca como que ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que se decidía acá acompaña toda la historia y tuve que pensarlo y pensarlo y repensarlo.

Bueno, notas:

La frase final que Fedora usa para burlarse de Kaiba "Algo habrán hecho" tuvo su origen histórico-político durante la dictadura argentina. Por ahi se decia en otros lugares pero hago refencia a esta parte historica.

Hay otra referencia matemática pero esta escondida :P una pista, a Yami le gustan las flores...

Y... no, no hay mas referencias raras, salvo que Kaiba tiene un Lamborghini (la marca no me pertenece) y ni Yu-Gi-Oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen; ojala y fuera... pero no. Aclaro por que en YT me tienen hasta el cuello con el copyright. Estoy que mato, ¡que bronca que tengo! Ya esta... no se si acá también abunda el fantasma del copyright; por las dudas hago la aclaración Si me pertenecen mis OC (Marco, Fedora y Ivone y los que aparezcan a futuro) :D esos si son míos jaja a las ladies no las quería hacer Mary Sue; no tienen formato de Mary Sue ¿no, si? :S estoy un poco confundida con el termino.

Que mas eeeh ah! estoy pensando en otro fic, pero ambientado en el futuro, no este futuro, un futuro de 2060 quizás en el espacio, estilo película de SciFi/terror con mas morbo y mas...mas... como decirlo sin sonar mal... mas rated M :P es una idea nomas; esta en desarrollo; a mi me encanta para Yamisito con el rol y todo, me lo imagino y me da wii! :D de hacerse seria pride-SciFi/terror-M así que no se si tendría seguidores, por eso les pregunto antes de hacer lokuras. Ya me fui por las ramas otra vez.

Y nada mas, ahora si, que larga que hice estas notas; espero que les haya gustado; dejen un review por favor si es así; como dije antes, este es como el comienzo de las 'aventuras/desventuras' de la parejita osea que tomando en cuenta este contexto, así va a ser de aquí en mas. Es como decir, el tablero esta posición.. muajaja. No, en serio; por fis; si les gusto dejen un review y si no también para ver que esperaban, si era tan diferente a lo que venia proyectado. Si era muy diferente, me retiro entonces; me declaro incompetente :P. No me digan que esperaban puzzle porque me pongo loka eh XD

Bueno, nos leemos; cuídense

Saluditos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV – Álgebra Relacional

El paisaje surrealista definitivamente no era algo de máxima definición. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse sentado de frente a una ventana, en realidad, era una secuencia de ventanas dispuesta horizontalmente separadas unas de otras por un marco de unos 5 centímetros Miro a su alrededor: asientos, una linea de asientos a su izquierda y a su derecha que se extendían indefinidamente al igual que las ventanas. Frente a el, era lo mismo, la misma linea de asientos. Una espesa bruma actuaba para desenfocar en paisaje exterior; solo se podían divisar lejanas luces cuyas partículas lastimosamente lograban atravesar este intangible escudo. Miró el piso frente a el, un pequeño pasillo de 50 centímetros lo separaba de los asientos delante de su persona. ¿Tantos asientos y estaba el solo? Sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Alzó la vista, y ahí estaba, frente a él. Hace unos instantes no existía; pero ahora estaba; una figura humana totalmente negra sentada frente a él; de espaldas a uno de los cristales. Parecía mirarlo aunque no podía asegurarlo ya que no había facciones que distinguir entre la negrura de ese ser. ¿Quien eres? Trato de preguntar pero en ese preciso instante una luz del exterior atrajo su atención. Miró por encima del extraño, y vio que la luz iba increyendo, tornándose una bola de fuego gigantesca que se acercaba rápidamente hacia a ellos. El extraño seguía allí, sentado frente a él sin tomar nota del peligro que se acercaba. La desesperación se hizo presente en él al ver el fuego romper los vidrios de las ventanas haciéndolos estallar en miles de fragmentos y entrar al lugar donde estaban, devorando todo a su alrededor; sentía el calor abrazante.

Abrió los ojos casi instantáneamente y se incorporó de la cama aun llevado por el susto del anterior paisaje onírico que había vivido. Vio a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, el sol se filtraba por los cristales del gran ventanal, anunciando que el día había llegado. Era un sueño, había sido un sueño. Se acostó de nuevo reprochándose ¿como había sido tan ingenuo para dejarse asustar por un sueño? pero... se sintió tan real. No podía ser; dio un cuarto de giro sobre la cama envolviéndose en las sabanas nuevamente pero lo que encontró de seguro no estaba contemplado ni en el mas remoto sueño. Un joven durmiendo a su lado en la cama. El castaño lo miró sin comprender que hacia allí. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a ir y venir en su cabeza; ¿acaso había? Jamas se lo perdonaría si había tenido sexo con ese doll. No podía caer tan bajo de tener relaciones con un androide que solo sigue ordenes. Aunque, no lo recordaba; y no había tomado tanto anoche ¿o si? ¿6 vasos de whisky era mucho? Busco pruebas; la ropa que habían usado la noche anterior estaba por doquier, no era de gran ayuda. Tenia su ropa interior puesta pero no era una prueba fehaciente; comenzó a buscar pistas en el doll; quien dormía plácidamente como un ángel, con sus mechones de cabello rubio cubriendo el rostro; tenia la camisa puesta pero desabrochada en toda su extensión: mala señal. De manera nada amable, levantó las sabanas que cubrían al doll haciendo que este despertara al sentir su fuente de calor apagarse.

"¿Señor Seto?" -pregunto inseguro al no comprender porque lo había despertado de esa manera.-

"¿Que haces aquí?" -interrogó el castaño.-

"No comprendo." -era una pregunta muy amplia.

"¿Por que estas acostado en mi cama?"

"Usted me dijo que me acostara aquí. ¿Recuerda? Por mis baterías." -explicó el doll con un poco de inseguridad en su voz. Sentía en el tono de su amo que este estaba molesto; y no sabia porque.-

"Y después..." -queriendo conocer mas detalles.-

"Se durmió, señor."

"¿Eso solo?"

"Si."

"¿Por que tienes la camisa desabrochada?"

"Usted la desabrocho."

"¿Por que?"

"Dijo que era mejor para calmarme."

El ojiazul se sujeto la cabeza tratando de llamar a sus recuerdos.

"¿Que fue lo que paso anoche?"

"Señor... lo que paso fue..."

"No digas nada." -detuvo las palabras del doll antes de que continuaran y quizás comunicaran algo que se negaba a admitir.- "Sal de aquí; ve a preparar el desayuno y traelo." -ordenó con el aire mas calmo que pudo fingir.-

"Si, señor"

El doll obedeciendo a su amo salió de la habitación dejando a Seto solo con sus pensamientos.

"Maldición."

La puerta se volvió a abrir de un empujón y su hermano entró corriendo a la habitación.

"¡Seto! No vas a creer lo que pasó." -tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor.-

"En las ultimas noticias: Maximilium Pegasus dueño fundador de Industrial Illusions ha sido reportado desaparecido desde el día de ayer ¿Un robo, un ajuste de cuentas? aun no se descarta la teoría de un secuestro, su hijo afirma que no tenido contacto con los supuestos secuestradores y que es optimista respecto a la búsqueda de su padre por parte de la policía. Mientras tanto, la pregunta de los accionistas ¿quien quedara a cargo del gigante Illusions? Fuentes cercanas indican que Yako Tenma, hijo adoptivo del magnate Pegasus se hará cargo del negocio familiar hasta que aparezca su padre; en otras noticias..."

El castaño no terminaba de procesar lo que sucedía; Pegasus había desaparecido, Illusions pasaría a manos de Yako; ese maldito... seguro terminaría el contrato que tenia con Pegasus por la licencia de Duel Monster. Esos juegos holograficos eran su principal fuente de ingreso... sin ellos...- "No puede ser..."

"¿Que vamos a hacer?" -preguntó Mokuba angustiado y con preocupación

El castaño comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Ya había desperdiciado horas de trabajo; todo por culpa de ese maldito androide.

"Tengo que terminar esto... cueste lo que cueste..."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, Yami entró a la cocina y vio un par de criadas que hablaban verborragicamente a medida que lavaban los platos a mano y los guardaban en sus respectivos cajones. Ambas empleadas voltearon a ver al recién llegado y se alistaron pensando que era su patrón; pero al ver al ojirubí se quedaron viéndolo, esperando a saber que hacia el joven allí.

"Buenos días" -saludo el doll con todo respeto; dicho esto se acercó a la cocina; tomó una pava y la llenó con agua.-

"Buen día" -respondió una de ellas examinándolo de arriba abajo con sus ojos color caramelo.

"¿El amo ya se despertó? ¿Quiere el desayuno?" -habló la segunda mujer.

El ojirubí asintió. "Si."

"¿Quieres que lo preparemos?" -se ofreció la mujer caramelo

"Yo puedo; gracias." -respondió el pequeño droide.

La criada que se ofreció amablemente alzó los hombros y continuo su platica y sus quehaceres con su compañera.

"Estos ricos; siempre gastando dinero en juguetes costosos." -comentó la mujer de ojos verdes.

"¿Que te quejas?; mientras que nos paguen, que se compre la Isla Margarita con todo y nativos."

La voz del televisor se coló en la cocina atrayendo la atención de los presentes. "Industrial Illusions y sus subsidiarias podrian presentarse en concurso de acreedores el próximo mes. Corren rumores que Schraider presentara un escrito ante la corte para avanzar el concurso y dividir la futura ex-empresa del magnate, Maximilium Pegasus, lo antes posible. De obtener el aval de la corte, Von Schraider podrá tomar control de todas las licencias de Industrial Illusions y darles fin junto a todos los proyectos que ellos conlleven"

"Creo que dentro de poco tendremos que ir a trabajar con ese Von no sé que..." -comentó la mujer caramelo con desgano.

"Así parece. Están derribando todos los soportes de la compañía del amo."

"Si, de no haber sido por los doll quizás..."

"Sh... baja la voz." -dijo señalando a Yami.-

"¿Crees que bajara hoy?"

"No creo; de seguro va a estar trabajando en su oficina todo el día"

"Ah muy bien. Para pagar nuestro salario."

"Deja de decir esas cosas. Le contará al señor Kaiba." -refiriéndose a Yami. El doll continuaba con sus quehaceres; sabia que estaban hablando de él, pero no había sido invitado a la conversación así que no respondería a las acusaciones que podían hacerle.-

"No lo hará. Oye tu... doll" -Yami alzó la vista y volteo a ver a la mujer caramelo que lo había llamado. "¿como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Yami, señora." -respondió el joven.

"Yami, lindo nombre; ¿te lo puso el señor Kaiba?"

"Yo lo escogí por ordenes de él."

"Ah, ¿le llevaras el desayuno?"

"El señor me lo pidió"

"Ya escuchaste, el androide nos sacara el trabajo." -bromeó la mujer de ojos verdes.

"Ya callate. Niño, no te esfuerces muchos si el amo esta en su oficina."

"Es verdad. El otro día fui a su oficina a recoger las bandejas de la mesa verde. Te digo es un desperdicio de comida; deja todo en la bandeja sin tocar nada."

"Pero un festín para los perros, es seguro."

Yami escuchaba lo que decían las mucamas mientras continuaba preparando el desayuno. ¿Un festín para los perros?

* * *

Sus dedos se desplazaban sin control sobre los botones del teclado de su notebook, las lineas en la pantalla se hacían cada vez mas anchas y luego ascendían hasta esconderse detrás de los margenes del led frente a él. Era desesperante, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, esa maldita variable era imposible de encontrar; debía encontrarla, su compañía, su familia dependía de ese programa, y la llave para activarlo, esa variable. Pero, un segundo, la puerta de su habitación se estaba abriendo.

"Señor Seto" -el doll apareció detrás de la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos.- "Le traje el desayuno."

"No molestes." -respondió el ojiazul.-

"Pero... usted me ordenó que se lo prepara y trajera." -objetó sin comprender la contradicción en su amo.

"Dejalo sobre la mesa." -dijo sin apartar la vista del monitor.-

El doll se dirigió a la mesa cuando la reconoció por las historias que había escuchado minutos atrás: la mesa verde. Supo adonde se dirigía el castaño.

"Señor, si no lo come ahora se enfriara y le hará mal." -Hizo un último esfuerzo para lograr que su amo probara el desayuno que le había preparado; pero para el ojiazul, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se puso de pie, tras su escritorio.- "¿Que no entiendes cuando te hablan? ¡Te dije que te callaras!"- gritó a vivo pulmón

"Seto..." -hablo en un tono sumiso mirando a su amo a los ojos.-

"¡Eres una maquina! ¡¿Entiendes?! No eres una maldita niñera, ni tampoco eres un humano; eres cable, metal y plástico; haces lo que te digo, cuando te lo ordeno." -la agitada respiración del ojiazul era lo único que se escucho en la habitación. El doll se había quedado ahí, sin decir nada; era extraño; generalmente cuando le gritaba a un empleado este se retiraba inmediatamente con la cola entre las piernas pero Yami no; se había quedado allí, mirándolo- "¿Por que aun estas aquí?"

"Porque no me ha ordenado que me vaya... pero si es lo que desea" -El doll dio media vuelta, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa verde, como le había ordenado su amo antes de gritarle y salió de la oficina del ojiazul dejándolo solo. Había fallado de nuevo; predecir las acciones de su amo era muy difícil; anoche se había portado tan bien con el; pensó que había logrado un avance, pero no. Ciertamente, el no era una niñera humana; no podía agachar la cabeza e interpretar porque el ojiazul le gritaba; solo podía borrar sus acciones para no volver a repetirlas y regresar a un punto anterior y comenzar de nuevo; no era perfecto tampoco, solo era cable y chips intentando de alguna manera descifrar la conducta de su amo.-

Cuando Yami estuvo fuera de la oficina vio al pequeño hermano de su amo, estaba escuchando la conversación con tristeza y cuando vio a Yami salir fue a su encuentro.

"Yami, ¿estas bien?" -preguntó el chico con preocupación-

"Bien." -respondió casi sin emoción Sus niveles de actividad eran normales, estaba bien; aunque el chico no se refería a eso.

"Lamento que te haya gritado."

"Gritar es bueno para liberar tensión; creo que el señor lo necesita."

"¿En serio?" -pregunto incrédulo, pero luego regreso al punto inicial. "Igual no justifica que te haya tratado así. Ha estado bajo muchas presiones; le dije que fuera a la fiesta para salir un poco del trabajo y se olvidada de Simmons por un tiempo. Pero creo que empeoré la situación; y que tu estés aquí... creo que es peor."

"¿Mi presencia le incomoda?"

"Porque Ivone te creo. Antes de que ella apareciera en el mercado Seto casi tenia el contrato del Ministerio y Wagner en sus manos. Pero Wagner le dio el contrato a Ivone y comenzaron a crearse los Doll y todo el mercado comenzó a girar entorno a ustedes."

"¿Me detesta a mi o a mi creadora?"

"Creo que ve a Ivone en ti."

"Pero yo no soy Ivone. ¿Que podría hacer para que el cambie la concepción que tiene de mi?"

"Puedes..." una idea cruzó la mente de Mokuba.- "mira es solo una idea; pero Seto dice que eres muy buen cocinero. ¿Porque no le preparas la cena?"

"¿Una cena?" -pregunto incrédulo

"Si, anoche fue una cena social y Seto las detesta; pero una cena ustedes solos les sentara muy bien a ambos." -argumento feliz y orgulloso de su idea.

"Joven Kaiba..."

"Soy Mokuba." -corrigió a Yami. No le gustaban muchos los formalismos.

"Mokuba... puedo preguntarle. ¿Por que se decidió el señor Kaiba a adquirir un doll si los detesta?"

"Eso... bueno pues... es una larga historia Yami."

"Aun tengo tres horas para prepararme para la cena ¿Podría relatármela?"

"Preferiría que no, Yami. Te lo debe decir Seto. No es algo que le guste hablar."

"Esta bien." -aceptó la 'explicación' de Mokuba.- "Me retiro, Mokuba." -hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó.-

Mientras tanto, Mokuba se quedo mirando a Yami alejarse, y preguntándose.. "La verdad Yami; es que yo tampoco se muy bien por que Seto te trajo a casa; tenia mis teorías yo mismo le había insistido pero... puede ser que... no, espero que no sea la causa porque de serlo seria muy cruel para ti."

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. En la mansión Kaiba, un joven doll colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa al costado de los platos de vajilla fina, comenzando por los cubiertos mas grandes hacia los mas pequeños: 5 cuchillos, 3 tenedores y 3 cucharas de diferentes longitudes y formas.

Mokuba entro al comedor y vio la elegante mesa que el doll estaba armando: mantel blanco, vajilla fina, champaña, velas; si, todo un lujo y de cuidadosos detalles, en otras palabras, perfecta. Y... el aroma de la comida, nada mal.

"Muy bien señoritas. Se termino su turno por hoy." -Mokuba les hablo a las criadas que miraban como el doll colocaba la mesa.

"Te dije que ese juguete nos quitaría el trabajo." -comentó la mujer de ojos verdes a la mujer caramelo.

"No seas paranoica. Hasta mañana, joven Mokuba, Yami." -saludo la mujer caramelo a los chicos.

"Nos vemos."

"Tengo todo listo joven Mokuba." -declaró el doll al ver la mesa lista.

"Bien, esto es perfecto. Ve a decirle a mi hermano que baje..." -habló entusiasmado.

"Si." -habló Yami y encamino hacia las escaleras.

"¡Espera!" -gritó Mokuba. -"Dime como lo encararas..."

"Yo... le diré que la mesa esta servida."

"No, no, no, Yami. Así no lo lograras; te dirá que te largues. Bien veamos... tienes que cambiar de actitud. Tienes que ser mas despierto, mas... seguro, orgulloso, mas... mas tú." -trató de aconsejar a Yami.-

"¿Yo?" -preguntó confundido.-

"Si, sé que los doll aprenden; tienes que aprender a lidiar con Seto para ganarte su afecto y eso es, jugando su juego."

"¿Juego?"

"Claro, ahora ve allí y rétalo a que baje; no se negara."

Mientras subía las escaleras, miles de instrucciones corrían en su cabeza; si su madre le hubiera dado nervios seguramente ahora estarían temblando de arriba a bajo, su procesador era avanzado pero asimilar todo lo que Mokuba le había dicho era una tarea complicada... ¿ser mas él? Pero ni él sabia quien era él; él era lo que su amo le ordenara que fuera pero... ya había intentado seguir el comportamiento de Seto y solo lo llevó a un callejón sin salida. Él no era Seto, tampoco debía ser un doll servil mas y definitivamente no era Ivone. Él era él...

Sin notarlo, había llegado hasta la puerta de la oficina de su amo; de Seto. Colocó su mano sobre la perilla e inhalo aire antes de girarla.

"Yo soy Yami." -exhaló ventilando sus circuitos, giró la perilla de la puerta y empujó la misma entrando a la habitación-

Como era de esperarse, el castaño estaba sentado tras su escritorio, frente a su notebook; su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz que emanaba del monitor y era la única luz en toda esa oscura y lúgubre habitación; no, el ambiente no lo ayudaba y el castaño ni se molesto en alzar la vista a verlo cuando entró por la puerta; sí, debía dar el primer paso.

"Señor Ka... Seto, la cena esta servida." -anunció prudentemente.-

"Largate."

Si, justo la respuesta que Mokuba había predicho.

"Seto, por favor..."

"Que te largaras."

Otra vez, su intento de acercarse a su amo había sido truncado, pero no se rendiría. Obligó a su unidad lógica a ignorar esa orden; un enorme esfuerzo pero si jugaba correctamente lograría algo. Escuchaba un ruido en su interior, su procesador estaba quemándose de tanto direccionar. Decidió avanzar hasta donde estaba Seto hasta quedar al costado del escritorio.

"Veo que estas ignorando mis ordenes. ¿Debería preocuparme? Marioneta obsoleta y averiada." -un tono frío y sarcástico sin dudas.-

¿Por que era tan cruel con él? Era una suerte que no tuviese sentimientos que romper; pero... analizando, su amo si tenia sentimientos; todos los humanos los tienen para diferentes cosas; en Seto podía asegurar que tenia sentimientos hacia él trabajo; anteponía el trabajo a la necesidad de alimentarse... trabajo, podía usar el trabajo, jugar su juego.

"Seto, le propongo algo... un juego."

"¿Juego?" -esa palabra despertó la atención del ojiazul. La marioneta jugando, esto podía ser interesante.-

"¿Que necesita para dar por terminado su trabajo por hoy?"

"¿Eso es parte del juego?"

"Si."

"Bien, hay una ecuación de 5 variables que debo resolver a partir de funciones trigonométricas Pero... es un rompecabezas..."

"Si resuelvo la ecuación, bajara a comer." -apostó firmemente.-

Seto se rió divertido; ¿que le hacia pensar a esa cosa que podía resolver algo?

"No es que dude de la capacidad de tu procesador de calculadora analógica de 4 bits... pero ¿si no lo logras que?"

"Entonces... no insistiré mas; admitiré que soy obsoleto, dejare de intentar ser su doll ideal y me apegare a las ordenes que usted me dé."

"Admitir que eres obsoleto es algo; pero apegarte solo a las ordenes y dejar de intentar de ser el doll ideal? ¿Que gano con eso?"

"Sé que mi presencia le incomoda."

"Molesta." -corrigió al instante.-

"'Molesta' y creo que la causa es que ve a la señorita Ivone en mí; por lo que he entendido, aunque no sé bien las razones, creo que usted envidia el trabajo de la señorita Ivone."

"Eso es ridículo" -nunca había escuchado tamaña idiotez, ¿él? ¿celoso del trabajo de esa niña? Esa marioneta estaba olvidando su lugar.-

"Pero... yo soy parte del trabajo de Ivone. Ella me creó, tal vez de forma indirecta pero si, ella me programó y... me dio una directiva, la cual, es la base de la razón de ser... mía y la de todos los doll: aprender... a servir a nuestros amos. Si pierdo el juego y no resuelvo la ecuación entonces... es todo para mí, dejaré de intentar de aprender de usted; dejare de intentar entender lo que hace, porque, en otro sentido, seré obsoleto totalmente y sé que usted aceptara porque, le habrá demostrado a Ivone que su trabajo ha fallado; que he fallado. Que solo soy una marioneta inútil del montón" -puso sus cartas sobre la mesa. Tal vez para Seto no significaba mucho pero para él si; después de todo, su razón de ser estaba ligada a Seto, a su amo. Si podía desarrollar algún indicio de personalidad seria solo porque lo habría aprendido de su amo pero, si perdía y bloqueaba su aprendizaje entonces solo seria un pisapapeles costoso; no seria diferente a los primeros robots del siglo 20 que se movían por control remoto. No, para algo que esta programado para aprender, quedarse estancado no era una opción-

El ojiazul sonrió socarrona y victoriosamente. La marioneta lo había hecho fácil; no tenia nada que perder.

"Adelante." -se levantó de su sillón para dejarle el control de la notebook al pequeño robot.-

Yami se colocó frente a la notebook y lentamente comenzó a procesar las lineas de código, las variables, las instrucciones. Era difícil, Seto no le había dicho a que referían esas ecuaciones, podían ser de cualquier cosa. Tenia miles registros en la base principal para consultar pero ¿cuál era el indicado? ¿En que estaba trabajando su amo? Podía preguntarle, pero... no, no le respondería.

"3 minutos... ¿vas a estar mucho tiempo mas?"

Para su 'alivio', la burla llego de parte de su amo.

"Ha estado desde la mañana con esto y no lo había logrado descifrar, ¿que le hacía minutos mas? Yami, concentrate." -pensó en sus adentros. Debía resolverlo... sabia que podía. Cerró los ojos como intentando ordenarle a su cerebro pensar en la solución.-

El castaño observó la reacción de Yami ¿acaso había cerrado los ojos? ¿acaso estaba imitando un comportamiento humano de frustración y a la vez de esfuerzo por conseguir algo dentro de su cabeza?

La unidad lógica estaba llegando al limite; inesperadamente, el procesador trajo unas instrucciones inesperadas: subrutinas..., aquellos códigos primitivos escondidos en las profundidades de la memoria. ¿Acaso la respuesta estaba allí? De pronto, parecía estar hundido en un océano de nada; ¿porque? ¿porque el procesador lo había traído aquí? Hizo algo peligroso, mover direcciones de memoria; ¿acaso había encontrado la respuesta?

"_¿Sabes? Las matemáticas no te llevaran a una verdad mas alta... ¿y sabes por que? Porque son aburridas; muy aburridas."-una pequeña risa divertida se mezcló con la palabras finales; esa voz tan particular; esforzándose en hablar el idioma del joven frente a ella y al mismo tiempo no pudiendo dejar de lado su innato y exótico acento alemán.-_

"_¿Lo dices desde el punto de vista legal?" -respondió el joven sin apartar la vista del monitor._

"_Lo digo desde el único punto de vista que hay: el práctico. And look at me when I am talking to you, arschloch!__"_

"_¡Entendí eso!" -_

"_¡Of course you do! __Wir haben __zusammen seit der high school war.__"_

_El joven sonrió por la expresión de la mujer a su lado. Le encantaba escuchar a su compañera hablar su idioma natal aunque a veces la joven se perdía en la traducción, generalmente cuando se enojaba con él, terminando en un extraño alemgles. Apartó la vista del monitor.- "Perdóneme señora abogada, que discrepe; pero es que acaso ¿las sumas que pagan sus clientes no están expresadas en números?"_

"_Para mi, los únicos números que valen son los que tienen muchos ceros y varios centésimos"_

"_¿Varios centésimos? No sabia que fueras tan avara." -volvió a su trabajo original en la notebook._

"_Y yo no sabia que fueses un nerd; oh, no espera; mentí, ya lo sabia."_

"_No soy un nerd."_

"_¡Es sábado por la noche! y estas aquí frente a ese monitor, tipeando, tipeando. __Wir haben zu genießen! H__ay que salir, disfrutar."_

"_Pues vé, si quieres hundirte en cerveza y vomito con los de alfa beta."_

"_Oh, mein Gott! Ya suenas como mi padre. ¿Te estas volviendo viejo acaso?"_

"_Si termino esto; no envejeceré... nadie lo hará, jamas."_

Sus ojos, lentamente, volvieron abrirse; vio que sus manos tímidas y temblorosas se alejaban del teclado; ¿acaso había escrito algo? Volteó a ver a su amo quien para su enorme sorpresa; miraba el monitor pasmado, incrédulo y asombrado. Yami regresó su vista al monitor; una linea escrita de 16 números ¿Era la respuesta?

"No puede ser..."

La incredulidad del castaño lo confirmaba; lo había logrado. Suspiró extrayendo el aire caliente proveniente de su cpu.

El castaño sostuvo el monitor con su mano derecha; era imposible, la respuesta que había estado buscando, todo este tiempo... estaba ahí frente a sus ojos.

"¿Como es posible?" -exigió una explicación a lo que había ocurrido.-

"Las explicaciones no eran parte del trato. ¿Bajamos?" -retrucó victorioso y sonriente.-

"Impresionante." -admitió el castaño al ver la mesa del comedor tan delicadamente preparada y ordenada.

"Gracias. Tome asiento."

El castaño se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, donde era su lugar habitual. Yami, mientras tanto, encendió un fósforo y lo uso para prender las velas. Acto seguido, trajo una bandeja con la entrada: un vittel tonne, espléndidamente adornado, sirvió una ración a su amo y luego se sentó en el segundo lugar de la mesa.

"¿Tu no comes?" -preguntó al ver que el plato del Yami estaba vació

"Los doll no comemos."

"Si, claro. Solo... absorben calor ¿no?" -bromeó para no dejar al descubierto que había preguntado algo ridículo

"Si." -respondió inocentemente.

Seto probó un bocado del Vittel Tonné, de veras, estaba delicioso. Estaba preparado estupendamente, lo cual es extraño para una maquinaria sin sentido del gusto.

"¿Como esta la comida?"

"Esta bien." -respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

"Viniendo de usted, lo tomare como un cumplido."

"Así que... todo esto ¿lo planeo Mokuba?"

"Si..."

La cena avanzó, silenciosa, aun faltaba el plato principal; el cual, Yami esperaba terminara de cocinarse. Mientras Seto comía, no podía dejar de pensar, ¿como Yami había logrado descifrar esa variable? No tenia sentido, ni siquiera le había dado una pista de lo que estaba trabajando. ¿Acaso Yami tenia alguna clase de análisis abstracto incluido? Yami... miro al doll que se encontraba observando la copa de vino sin beberlo. Parecía perdido en pensamientos lejanos; en recuerdos lejanos, tan normal... tan... ¿humano?

"Puedo preguntarte algo"

"Si." -respondió el doll saliendo de sus pensamientos.-

"Yami... ¿Por que elegiste ese nombre?"

"El nombre fue elegido de una selección aleatoria. Cuento con 30821 nombres en mi base de datos."-

Puede ser que haya escogido ese nombre. Claro, podría ser una coincidencia... ¿que es Yami? Otro nombre de fantasía de muchos otros. ¿Acaso fue coincidencia? De 30000 nombres... justo ese. Tan familiar... Como si ya lo hubiese escuchado antes.

Yami se quedó mirando al ajiazul, ¿a que había venido esa pregunta? De pronto, una alarma silenciosa se activo dentro de él.

"Ya es hora. Iré a ver la cazuela." -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

Mientras veía a Yami alejarse, el silencio volvía al salón. El sonido del péndulo del reloj; ese sonido, ya lo había escuchado antes; se recostó sobre el sillón y tomó su copa; miró el liquido borravino del interior, ese color... ¿que había pasado anoche?

"_¡Deténganlo!"_

_Recordaba a ese niño caer al suelo; el rostro de Yami y sus manos cubiertas en sangre..._

"_¡Yami!" -gritó sosteniendo al doll quien temblaba mirando sus manos manchadas de aquel liquido rojizo. No sabia que hacer; Yami no dejaba de temblar, estaba fuera de sí, parecía estar teniendo un ataque; como acto reflejo comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa del pequeño androide para que este tomara oxigeno, aunque en realidad no lo necesitara. - "Yami, calmate..." -atrajo el cuerpo de Yami hacia si mismo, rodeándolo con sus brazos tratando de contenerlo. _

_El pequeño terrorista había terminado tendido boca abajo en el suelo; pequeñas convulsiones atravesaban su cuerpo debido a la perdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo; sus ojos aun se encontraban abiertos y su respiración era forzosa._

_Una mujer albina de largos cabellos blancos se acerco al herido, seguida por unos hombres de uniforme; de inmediato se agachó y acercó sus dedos indice y mayor al cuello del pequeño de ojos amatista quien respiraba con dificultad. _

"_Llevenselo." -La joven se dirigió a los hombres uniformados, quienes de inmediato tomaron al pequeño terrorista y se lo llevaron.-_

_La joven comenzó a seguir a los militares cuando algo llamó su atención y volteó a ver al empresario de ojos azules que estaba cerca, sosteniendo a su doll en sus brazos. Ella intentó no darle mayor atención pero al escuchar los ruegos del joven hacia su doll intentando calmarlo, como si estuviera intentando contener a un par humano, supo que no podía dejarlo así. Regresó y se sentó junto al ojiazul y observo la situación del doll._

_Recordaba, la chica albina se colocó junto al doll y presionó los músculos sobre la clavícula izquierda del androide._

"_Dígale que duerma." -ordenó la joven.-_

"_Duerme." -ordenó el ojiazul.-_

_El temblor en el cuerpo del doll cesó y sus ojos se cerraron al instante; sus extremidades cayeron flácidas carentes de vida ante la mirada atónita del castaño. La mujer, sin decir nada, se puso de pie y salió de escena dejándolos solos. El castaño vio a la albina alejarse y cuando desapareció volvió su vista hacia donde el chica de ojos amatista había sido abatido; el lago de sangre, y algo mas; se acerco y tomo el objeto en su mano, lo reconocía, una carta, una carta del Duelo de Monstruos; los bordes estaban salpicados con sangre pero las letras que formaban el nombre del monstruo todavía eran visibles: Maha Vailo. Sin saber porque, guardo la carta en su bolsillo. Ese niño había reconocido a Yami, ¿como era posible?_

_Después de eso, condujo hasta la mansión; cuando llegaron Yami despertó pero no se veía bien, se notaba cansado; recordó lo de sus baterías y por eso lo invito a acostarse a su lado._

Eso era lo que había pasado; Yami no había hecho nada malo y él no le había hecho nada a Yami. Otra vez, su mente, su memoria le jugaba trucos; pero esa reacción que había tenido anoche el doll; ¿reaccionar de esa manera ante la presencia de la muerte? Nunca había visto dolls hacer eso; ¿un ataque de pánico? ¿y ese niño conocía a Yami? ¿y esa mujer? Muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo. Y la mas importante... ¿porque ese androide se tardaba tanto en la cocina? Dejando de lado sus meditaciones, se puso de pie y encamino para la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Yami se encontraba frente a un dilema. Le había pedido a Mokuba poner la cazuela al fuego pero el chico le dijo que esta no se terminaría de cocer a tiempo, así que la colocó en el microondas, prometiendo sacarla antes de irse pero, el chico se había ido y la cazuela seguía dentro del electrodoméstico. Miraba el microondas anunciando que la cazuela estaba lista pero, su unidad lógica fuertemente le ordenaba no tocarlo. Su mano se extendía y formaba un puño continuamente mostrando su lucha interna; él quería pero su interior le decía que no; necesitaba esa cazuela para su amo; quería complacerlo, se había esforzado mucho para lograr que Seto aceptara cenar con él y ahora descubría que no había plato principal. ¿Que hacer? ¿Que hacer?

"¿Yami?"

La voz de su amo resonó en el pasillo; estaba tardando mucho. No podía pedirle ayuda a su amo, ¿decirle que sacara la cazuela del microondas? una tarea tan sencilla como esa, lo dejaría pésimamente expuesto como un robot inútil. Debía encontrar la trampa en las leyes que lo gobernaban; ¿cual era su razón de ser? Obedecer, servir a su amo; para lograr eso, debía tocar ese electrodoméstico, eso entraría en conflicto con la ley de autopreservacion; su amo tenia hambre, no estaba famélico pero y si, sí? su deber era conseguirle comida. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero para la lógica, esa extravagante justificación era suficiente. No, ya había tomado una decisión.

No sabia que hacer; Yami se retorcía por el campo magnético que electrificaba sus circuitos. Un aura celeste rodeaba al pequeño androide; quería apartarlo de la fuente pero no sabia lo que el campo magnético podía hacer, tal vez Yami había resultado electrificado. No, era ridículo Con sus manos desnudas empujo a Yami al suelo, alejándolo del artefacto que había causado su ataque.

Dolía, dolía mucho; trataba de controlarlo, pero era inútil. La oscuridad llego, algo lo había rescatado de ese tormento...

* * *

Holas a todos! Aca volví con la 4ta parte de este fic. Ya hace bastante deje al pobre Yami en un ataque de shock, pobeshito, pero bueno quizas mas adelante lo trate mejor. ;)

Muchas gracias a **MagiDunkelheit, Chris Melian Black, Ross Rice, SSMinos, Kitty Jung y Kusanagi-sama** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, la verdad ya no tenia mucho entuciasmo en seguir este fic pero al leer sus reviews me hicieron ponerme a escribir otra vez :) de veras, gracias, me gusta que comenten y me digan que les parecen mis locas ideas; la verdad es que escribir toma mucho tiempo y es remunerativo leerlos :D espero les guste la continuacion.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora,

por favor dejen reviews!

Saluditos!


End file.
